cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Government type (1st Tiberium War)
During the First Tiberium War, EVA for both Nod and the GDI classified nations governments into a number of categories. The known categories are as follows. However, some caution should be taken as both warring parties could have tendencies to designate the regimes in friendly countries as democratic and temperate and in enemy countries as oppressive, however it may not by quite so in fact. Republic Republic is an amorphous term that appears to refer to countries, whose top governmental bodies and officials are either elected in general elections, or are chosen by an elected representatory legislative body, such as the Parliament of Supreme Council. However in a negative fashion by not being designated as Democratic or Parliamentery, Republics are established as representing regimes considered to be only semi-democratic by those doing the classifying. While having an officially electoral form of goverment, real or percieved repression of opposition and/or distortions in the electoral process in said countries had called their democratic pretensions into question. Examples of nations that were designated as Republics by the warring factions during the First Tiberium War. *Egypt (GDI: Before 1st Nod conquest) *Chad (Neutral: Joined Nod) *Ivory Coast (GDI: Conquered by Nod) *Central Africa (Neutral: Joined Nod) *Gabon (GDI: Conquered by Nod) *Cameroon (GDI occupation: Liberated by Nod) *Zaire (Neutral: Joined Nod) *Tanzania (GDI: Conquered by Nod) *Angola (GDI: Conquered by Nod) *Namibia (GDI: Conquered by Nod) *Mozambique (GDI: Conquered by Nod) *South Africa (GDI: Conquered by Nod) *Estonia (Nod: Conquered by GDI) *Latvia (Nod: Conquered by GDI) *Belarus (Nod: Conquered by GDI) *Czech Republic (Nod: Conquered by GDI) *Slovakia (Nod: Conquered by GDI) *Bulgaria (Nod: Conquered by GDI) *Yugoslavia (Nod: Conquered by GDI) Military Dictatorship A military dictatorship is a system in which all political power in society is concentrated ultimately in the hands of militery officers who make no pretence of being in any way accountable to the population. They rule because they monopolise force, they control the army and make no peaceful optin for any legitimate opposition to appear. But as soon as they lose their monopoly on force, whether to an armed popular uprising, foreign invasion or a mutiny of their own soldiers however they are finished. However it is not uncommon for a country to experience a change of the people in chair of a military dictator or change in membership of ruling military junta without regime changing substantially. But there are cases, where the dictator ultimately consents to holding general election (either by rigging them to be elected president himself or by making a deal with opposition leaders rendering him immune from prosecution after the transfer of power) Examples of nations that were designated Military Dicatorships by at least one of the warring factions during the First Tiberium War. *Sudan (Neutral: Joined Nod) Islamic Republic A form of Theocracy by which the Islamic clergy hold supreme power in society. However it is normal in this form of governments for the clergy to have delegated power to often democratically elected subordinates. However by definition as soon as the electorate, however Muslim they may be vote for candaidates who support policies contrary to what the ruling clergy consider to be 'Islamic' then the limits of whatever democracy is allowed will soon become clear. Examples of nations that were designated as Islamic Republics by at least one of the warring factions during the First Tiberium War. *Mauritania (GDI: Conquered by Nod) Democracy A form of government where the populace elect representatives and top governmental officials to implement the majority decision, with rights of opposition groups and general citizens rights and freedoms being guaranteed and enforced by the state. Examples of nations that were designated as Democracies by at least one of the warring factions during the First Tiberium War. *Benin (GDI: Conquered by Nod) *Egypt (GDI: Before 2nd Nod conquest) *Albania (Nod: Conquered by GDI) In Transition A form of 'government' brought about the overthrow of a previous government, by a set of people rule often using emergancy powers or with the help of militias or revolutionary mobs. Essentially the rule on the promise that they will set up another different form of government, although due to political instability this can sometimes take some time. Examples of nations that were "In Transition" during the First Tiberium War. *Nigeria (GDI occupation: Liberated by Nod) *Bosnia and Herzegovina (Nod: Conquered by GDI) Parliamentary Republic A system in which a democratically elected parliament appoints the head of the executive branch of government and there is no other head of state. Consequently there is no direct democratic accountability for the government head, only for the individual representives who appoint and dismiss him. Examples of nations that were designated as Parliamentary Republics by at least one of the warring factions during the First Tiberium War. *Botswana (GDI: Conquered by Nod) Democratic State The same as Democracy (read the section above) Examples of nations that were designated as Democratic States by at least one the warring factions during the First Tiberium War. *Poland (Nod: Conquered by GDI) Parliamentary Democracy A Parliamentary Democracy is a form of Parliamentary Republic with particulary strong democratic institutes and practices and respect for citizens' rights and freedoms. Examples of nations that were designated as Parliamentary Republics by at least one of the warring factions during the First Tiberium War. *Austria (Nod: Conquered by GDI) *Hungary (Nod: Conquered by GDI) Presidential-Parliamentary Republic A Presidental-Parliamentary Republic is a Democracy in which the Head of Government and Head of State are seperately elected, one being directed elected by the people and the other being appointed by a democraticly elected Parliament. Examples of nations that were designated as Presidential-Parliamentary Republics by at least one of the warring factions during the First Tiberium War. *Greece (Nod: Conquered by GDI Constitutional Republic A Constitutional Republic is a a form of Republic assumed to have a written and strongly enforced Basic Law, defining how the governmental bodies must by formed and operated. Examples of nations that were designated as Constitutional Republics by at least one of the warring factions during the First Tiberium War. *Ukraine (Neutral: Joined GDI) Federal Republic A Federal Republic is a form of republican government that is not unitery, the central federal government exists in paralell with local state governments which have certain constitutionally guaranteed rights and powers. Examples of nations that were designated as Federal Republics by at least one of the warring factions during the First Tiberium War. *Germany (Nod occupation: Liberated by GDI) Category:Tiberian Dawn Category:Tiberium universe miscellanous